trollpastafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Szkoła 2
Akt 1 Rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego 1 Września 2016 roku godzina 7:56 Gdzieś w województwie śląskim Helmut wraz z wujkiem Staśkiem jadą Jelczem 325 (szambiarka) na rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego ,jednak zatrzymują się na skrzyżowaniu ,wtedy zaczyna się rozmowa. Stasiek: No to co synek ? Jak skończy się tam te całe powitania roku szkolnego w tej nowej szkole to podjedziemy do Kazika na działkę ,bo muszę mu te odchody na nawóz dowieść ,żeby miał sadzić rośliny. Helmut: No oczywiście ,ja żem tam zjem u niego pyszne maliny. Stasiek: No to ja rozumiem Kazik ma bardzo dobre maliny i kury (uśmiecha się). Gdy ruszyli szambiarką ,nagle uszczelniła się dziura w nakrętce i całe szambo się wylało na samochód BMW bogatego biznesmena ,który po chwili wysiada z samochodu i zły wrzeszczy. Biznesmen: Ej ej panie szambo ci się wylało. Gdy dojechali ,nagle przywitała ich dyrektorka szkoły Mirosława Fin i zaczęła mówić. Mirosława Fin: Proszę proszę ,wchodzić do środka ,bo powitanie będzie. Więc weszli do szkoły i szli na salę gimnastyczną ,a dziewczyny na widok smrodu spalenizny Staśka uciekały Stasiek: Co one robią ? Gdy weszli na salę i usiedli ,wtedy zaczęło się przemówienie. Mirosława Fin: Witam was państwo w nowej szkole ,tutaj wasi uczniowie będą bezpieczni. Duży monitoring dobra ochrona (Ochroniarz Mietek się uśmiecha) i wiele innych dobrych rzeczy ,aby wasze dzieci się nauczyły. Dyrektorka (Mirosława Fin) skończyła przemawiać i w końcu zaczęły się przemowy uczniów (tutaj jest przewinięcie historii ,ponieważ przemowy większości z nich byłyby nudne i przedłużające). Tak więc gdy już przemówili ostatnia miała być jedna z uczennic. Tak więc zaczęła przemawiać ,a Helmut gdy zobaczył ją ,wtedy się w niej zakochał. Wtedy nagle odezwała się dyrektorka. Mirosława Fin: Helmut teraz ty ! Helmut wywalił się z krzesła. Helmut: Kto ja ? Mirosława Fin: Tak ,będziesz teraz przemawiał o Rzeczypospolitej. Helmut: Ale proszę panią ja się tego nie nauczyłem ,zresztą nikt mi nic nie mówił. Mirosława Fin: Masz wystąpić ! Helmut: No dobra dobra ,bo pewnie jak nie wystąpię to pani się do podziemia zapadnie. Mirosława Fin: Przemów. Helmut: Tak więc panie i panowie ,pamiętajcie ,że Polska była kiedyś krajem silnym ,a było to za czasów I Rzeczypospolitej ,gdy w skład Polski wchodziła też Litwa. Mieliśmy kolonie pozamorskie na wyspie Tobago ,czyli dzisiejsze państwo Trynidad i Tobago ,wtedy zwane było Nową Kurlandią ,oprócz tego mieliśmy też kolonię w Gambii ,a w okresie PRLu w Polsce byliśmy też potęgą produkując broń na eksport. Janusiak: Po tych wygibasach przypomina mi trochę Saddama Husajna. Gdy skończyło się powitanie roku szkolnego wszyscy zaczęli wracać do domu ,nagle Helmut zauważył swoich starych kolegów z podstawówki. Helmut: O dzień dobry Makles ,Wiesio i Marcin. Co tam u was ? Wiesio: A nic ,ja idę do domu obejrzeć Star Wars. Marcin: Ja będę śpiewać gorzkie żale. Makles: A ja będę słuchać Lady Gagi Helmut: Lady Zgagi będziesz słuchać ? Makles: No Helmut: A to dobra rozumiem ,ja jej nie lubię. Stasiek: No chodź szybko ,musimy do Kazika jechać. Helmut: Dobra ja idę ,bo do Kazika muszę jechać to na razie. Makles: Pa. W czasie jazdy do Kazika Stasiek: Synek powinieneś jedną rzecz wiedzieć. Helmut: Jaką ? Stasiek: Taką ,że ta niby nowoczesna szkoła była kiedyś radiostacją KGB. Została zbudowana w 1954 roku i była używana do 1989 ,później budynek przerobiono na budynek mieszkalny ,na pewno pamiętasz jak tatuś cię dowoził tam do ciotki Jadzi. Helmut: No tak kojarzę ciotkę Jadzię ,ona chyba zmarła w 2007 roku. Stasiek: No tak ,a rok później budynek uległ dewastacji ,bo ci państwo Wolińscy byli ostatnimi mieszkającymi ludźmi w tym budynku ,ale wygrali w Lotto ileś tam złoty i się wyprowadzili na Karaiby ,albo na Floryde. Na pewno pamiętasz gdy jeździliśmy do niej na 1 listopada to my jedliśmy u niej bigos ,a ty oglądałeś wtedy Dawno temu w trawie na kasecie VHS. Helmut: No też pamiętam ,nawet w piwnicy gdzieś powinienem mieć ją ,no ale niestety nie mam do niej odtwarzacza ,bo jak ciotka umarła to z tego co pamiętam odtwarzacz poszedł na śmietnik ,ale może u Kazika będzie bo z tego co pamiętam oglądał Różaniec na takich kasetach. Stasiek: Powinien mieć ,szkoda tylko że ciocia Jadzia już nie żyje. Chwilę później w gabinecie dyrektorki. Mirosława Fin: Super ,wszyscy już pojechali ,pora odpalić nasze Klonatory ,stworzę armię aby zniszczyć Warszawę ,a potem całą Polskę HAHAHA (śmiech diabła) a te durne dzieci mi w tym pomogą to jest najlepsze. Ale przed ten muszę się zapytać się Jolanty ,jak odpalić Klonatory. W tym czasie w gabinecie Jolanty Kutasiewicz. Jolanta oczywiście przy włączonej piosence Nicki Minaj (Anaconda parody) tańczy machając tyłkiem wszędzie gdzie popadnie ,nagle wchodzi Mirosława Fin i nagle dostaje gołym tyłkiem Jolanty w twarz. Wtedy się pyta. Mirosława Fin: Co ty do Janusza świętego wyprawiasz ? Jolanta Kutasiewicz: Sory poniosło mnie ,ja sobie w wolnych chwilach tańczę ,żeby zapomnieć o problemach. Mirosława Fin: Dobra rozumiem teraz powiedz mi jak odpalić Klonatory. Jolanta Kutasiewicz: To proste ,chodź ja ci to pokażę. Po powrocie Helmut przywiózł do domu odtwarzacz VHS i poszedł na górę postawić go obok DVD. Przez cały wikkend grał sobie w kilka fajnych gier na swoim Windows XP ,czyli w Dead Island ,Joint Task Force ,Call of Duty i w Alexa Gordona. Od czasu do czasu odpalał sobie na DVD Artura i Minimki ,albo Madagaskar. Czasami poszedł do jednego swojego pokoju z modelami ,a miał ich trochę (min. Mig-29 ,lub T-55 itp). Akt 2 Początek koszmaru 4 września Ku zdziwieniu zauważył ,że wszyscy pchają się do szkoły było strasznie tłoczno ,gdy nagle dowiedział się że wszyscy mają na jedną godzinę czyli 8. Tak więc gdy wszyscy weszli do sali i nauczyciele weszli była lekcja. Godzinę później. Nikt nic nie podejrzewał ,co może się wydarzyć ,a więc tak niestety było. Do klasy do której chodzi Helmut i jego koledzy ,nagle przyszła dyrektorka i zakazała im wyjść na przerwę. Przemek: No ale no proszę pani no ,czemu nie mogę wyjść na przerwę i tymbarka się napić ? Mirosława Fin: Bo tak ,musicie zobaczyć konkurs uczniów z szkoły nr 2 z Słupska ,jakie ładne prace wykonali na konkurs "Tolerancja". Helmut: A to znaczy co ,to będzie o jakiś gejach ? Wszyscy się zaśmiali. Mirosława Fin: Cicho ! Tak to coś w tym stylu .ale pamiętajcie dzieci ,że takie osoby trzeba szanować ,a najlepiej żeby było ich najwięcej na świecie. Leopold Sik: Że co ku... Mirosława Fin: Cicho ! I teraz koszmar się zaczął ,film zaczął się jakąś piosenką ,że jakaś dziewczynka o tęczy śpiewała ,a na filmie widoczni byli homoseksualiści ,w klasie wybuchł szok. Leopold Sik: O mój boże co to jest. Przemek: Wyłączcie to ! Janusiak: To jest jakiś skandal ,żeby takie rzeczy puszczać Jeden z uczniów wyskoczył przez okno od tej piosenki a Marcin z wkurzenia rozwalił ławkę niczym bruce lee i wyrzucił krzesło przez okno. Mirosława Fin: Marcin uspokój się ! Pała Helmut: Hehe jaki śmieszny policjant liże hehe. Nagle film się skończył i klasa wyszła na przerwę. Przemek: Jezu chłopaki co to było. Lipiński: No właśnie ta nauczycielka jest jakaś nienormalna Helmut poszedł do WC i nagle zauważył coś ciekawego ,okazało się ,że jest przejście wentylacyjne do damskiej. Pomyślał wtedy: A może jakieś fajne dziewczyny będą ,albo ta fajna z rozpoczęcia. Chociaż są jeszcze dwie fajne z mojej klasy ,a nic mogę mieć i 3 dziewczyny nic mi to nie będzie przeszkadzało. Tak więc wspiął się i wyjżał przez wentylacje i popatrzył i powiedział ,hm szkoda że nie ma dziewczyn obejrzałbym. Spacerując dalej po korytarzu zszedł na dół i usłyszał coś ciekawego w gabinecie dyrektorki. Mirosława Fin: Otóż zostajecie zwolnieni dziś dyscyplinarnie. Pani Kwiatowska: No ale proszę panią ,a kto się zaopiekuje dziećmi na przerwach ,albo... Nauczyciel: Albo kto będzie ich uczył. Mirosława Fin: No skoro świat się rozwija to wprowadzę za nauczycieli boty ,które wychowają dzieci ,a kilka fajnych nauczycieli będzie pracować u nas do końca życia. Podobno unia mówiła ,że od dnia dzisiejszego mają być wprowadzeni nauczyciele boty i basta. Pani Kwiatowska: A co mi tu pani za bzdury wygaduje. Jaka unia ,kto niby zamierza takie świństwo wprowadzić. Mirosława Fin: No przecież że unia ,a uczniowie dostaną tablety na których będą się uczyć. Pani Kwiatowska: No ale jak taki uczeń pobierze wirusa ,albo... Mirosława Fin: Spokojnie nic nie zrobią ,bo tablety posiadają system Hudu Napletex ,a teraz proszę wyjść z mojego gabinetu ,albo wezwę ochronę. Pani Kwiatowska: Ale... Mirosława Fin: No już sio. Pani Kwiatowska: Co za baba ,nie dość ,że chce jakieś głupie boty wprowadzić ,które dzieci nie wychowają ,to jeszcze dadzą im tablety o tak ,żeby im mózgi jeszcze bardziej wyprać. Helmut: Hm ciekawe ,muszę to wszystkim powiedzieć. Na 3 piętrze. Helmut: Ludzie ludzie ,mamy inwazję robotów ! Makles: Jaką znowu inwazję robotów ? Helmut: Dyrektorka (oddycha ze zmęczenia) ,chce wprowadzić (oddycha) Przemek: Co chce wprowadzić ? Helmut: Boty za nauczycieli Przemek: Co proszę ? Helmut: No boty ,one mogą nam totalnie wypruć mózgi i jeszcze coś gadała o szkole przyszłości. Strażniczka: HAHA no widzę ,że wasz kolega dużo się dowiedział HAHA. Helmut: A ty kim jesteś niby ? Strażniczka: Jestem strażniczką szkolną i was wszystkich zabiję ,jak mi nie wejdziecie do sali. Wiesio: Weź mi tutaj nie mów głupot ,bo zgłoszą to dyrektorce. Strażniczka: HAHA myślicie ,że będziecie mi tu wmawiać ,że jestem nieleganie na terenie szkoły ? Do ataku ! Nagle przyszło więcej strażniczek szkolnych i wszystkie spałowały uczniów i wrzuciły do sali. Wtedy przyszła dyrektorka. Mirosława Fin: Hehe niezła akcja ,jutro dostaniecie kaszankę ,jak będziecie dobrze pilnować uczniów hehe. Strażniczka: Okej zgoda ,dziś nam nie uciekną ze szkoły hehe durne robaczki polaczki. Akt 3 Życie w więzieniu. Uczniom w szponach Państwa Szkolnego żyło się źle ,ponieważ byli zamykani w celach więziennych ,a na obiad dostawali papkę z WD-40 ,to było straszne ,oprócz tego Mirosława Fin siała straszną propagandę ,która była nie akceptowana w krajach europejskich ,natomiast nie którzy uczniowie stali się zombie przez panią Trzęsidupcie od biofidbeku ,a niektórzy stracili palce przez panią Pimpciowską podczas robienia iskiereczek. Helmut chodzi po korytarzu ,a Marcin po ścianach ,oraz suficie ,dzięki przylepiaczom Kazika ,które dostał od Helmuta. Siedząc na korytarzu zaczepia go Rózia i zaczynają rozmawiać. Rózia: Siemasz Helmut Helmut: No siema Rózia: Co tam robisz ? Helmut: A nic to wszystko jest do niczego ,nikt po nas nie przychodzi ja mam dość tej szkoły. Rózia: Spokojnie ,uda się nam uciec. Przecież jest jakiś sposób na wyjście. Helmut: Właśnie przecież nie wolno się poddawać. Tak więc dziś w nocy urządzimy niezłą imprę u strażniczek. Nagle był dzwonek na lekcję i wszyscy poszli do sali. Marcin: O a co to ? Mirosława Fin: To jest tablet Marcin: Jaki znowu taboret ? Mirosława Fin: Tablet Marcinku. I zapamiętajcie szkoła przyszłości będzie... Leopold Sik: A gdyby tak obejrzeć. Hm zaraz włączymy. Leopold Sik odpala na tablecie google i wpisuje w wyszukiarce: redtiub ,po wpisaniu próbuje wejść na stronę ,ale wyskakuje opiekun wnuka (Opiekun wnuka v 6.6 babcia zawsze wszystko widzi) Leopold Sik: Nieeeeeeeeee tylko nie opiekun wnuka v 6.6 ,zabije tego kto to świństwo stworzył. Leopold wyrzuca tableta przez okno a nauczycielka. Mirosława Fin: Leopoldzie co ty do chiolenry jasnej wyprawiasz ? Pała Leopold Sik: Mam dość tej głupiej szkoły ,uciekam stąd. Leopold Sik wyskakuje przez okno ,ale łapią go strażniczki szkolne i wrzucają do więzienia. Nagle pojawia się dzwonek. Mirosława Fin: No dobra dzieci to była krótka lekcja. Idziemy do celi bo koniec lekcji jest Kilka godzin później ,jest noc 23 ,wszyscy śpią. Rózia: I jak tam idziemy. Helmut: No jasne hehe. Rózia: Tylko cicho ,bo nas złapią ,ja mogę się łatwo przecisnąć ,przez kraty. Otworzę drzwi. Rózia idzie do pokoju broniącego cel ,gdzie zbijając patelnią strażniczkę szkolną ,bierze klucz i otwiera celę ,w której siedzi Helmut ,Wiesio ,Marcin i Papieski ,potem poszli na piętro wyżej ,by znaleźć tam klonatory ,ale nie udało się znaleźć w górnym gabinecie i znaleźli różne ciekawe rzeczy. Rózia: Zobaczcie to. To mi wygląda na jakiś przyszły projekt. Helmut: No w łbie się tej nauczycielce poprzewracało ,żeby tworzyć jakieś machiny z jakiś głupich filmów science fiction. Marcin: A może ich za dużo zobaczyła. Rózia: Dobra ,może lepiej żeby ktoś na straży stanął ,bo jak złapia to będzie źle. A więc dobra Marcin staniesz na straży. Helmut ,Bartek ,Papieski nie dajcie się złapać ,a najlepiej nie oddalajcie się. Helmut weź tą pakistańską dzidę i jak złapie cię taka strażniczka to wiesz co masz robić. Helmut: Tak Rózia: No dobra do roboty szybko ,bo nie ma zbyt wiele czasu. Kilka chwil później Helmut ,Bartek i Lipiński przeszukali dwie sale i nic nie znaleźli ,wtedy Helmutowi wpadł jeden pomysł do głowy. Helmut: Panowie ,a gdyby tak rozkręcić tu imprę. Papieski: Czyli co ? Helmut: Pozastawiać pułapki na strażniczki. Co wy na to ? Papieski: O w sumie to racja. Niech się wkurzą te babska. Tak więc plan był prosty ,wystarczyło ukraść klucze woźnemu od Windy i zablokować windę krótką mocną liną i u góry poluzować dźwig od windy ,oraz zniszczyć kamery i głośniki. Podłożyć ładunki pod jeden kibel i zamknąć oraz zapchać pozostałe. A jeszcze później zrobić śliską podłogę i zakleić przejście taśmą ,by Mirosławę wkurzyć jeszcze bardziej. Podczas powrotu chłopacy słyszą jakąś dziwną rozmowę Strażniczka: Ej halo chłopczyku ,a co ty tutaj robisz ? hm ?! Mam cię zaprowadzić siłą do celi ?! Marcin strzela z strzelby SPAS rozwalając strażniczce szkolnej łeb ,a przy tym robiąc duży huk na całą szkołę. Tym czasem w gabinecie Mirosława Fin: Co to było ? Jolanta Kutasiewicz: Nie wiem ,przecież teraz wojsko nie prowadzi treningu ,za mną szybko. Teraz Rózia: O nie zauważyli nas. Dobra zbierajcie się wszyscy szybko ,bo będą tu za chwilę. Strażniczki i Mirosława Fin ,oraz Jolanta Kutasiewicz biegną ,ale wpadają na śliską podłogę ,a Kutasiewicz wpada na taśmę i się wywala o pudła. Mirosława Fin: Nosz ku jego mać ,co za idiota rozlał tą wodę na podłogę. Nagle z za rogu korytarza pojawiły się strażniczki szkolne z kałasznikowami i berylami ,oraz z węgierskimi 63-mi Helmut: Do windy szybko. Wiesio: Ale zaraz przecież... Helmut: My nie idziemy do tamtej tylko do drugiej ,bo w tej szkole są dwie windy. Wiesio: Aha Ku ich zaskoczeniu w gdy winda przyjechała i się otworzyła to był w niej Smectaman ,który tańczył w różowym stroju madonny i śpiewał jej piosenkę i robił jakieś dziwne tańce. Nagle winda się zamknęła wszyscy stali dęba. Ale dzięki sprytności zwiali strażniczką do jednego z pokoju i zabarykadowali drzwi. Helmut: O matko co to było ? Rózia: To było chore. Lipiński: No dobra ,ale jak my z tąd zwiejemy ? Helmut: Sądzę ,że weźmiemy linę i zejdziemy i weźmiemy auto i niczym w matriksie uciekniemy nim rozwalając bramę i rozjeżdżając strażniczki ,tak jak w prawdziwym filmie. Rózia: Ale my nie jesteśmy w filmie ,a zejść przez okno jest ,jak szukanie w igły w stogu siana. Helmut: Co się uda. Wystarczy przywiązać linę do czegoś i do siebie ,wtedy robisz jeden krok po drugim ,a wtedy idziesz tutaj po tej zabudowie i... Nagle noga mu się poślizgnęła i poleciał ,ale nie upadł i się bujał ,obok kanciapy woźnego i oni nie zauważyli go i siedzieli coś rozmawiali. Kopciński: Kurde Andrzej ,weź wyłącz te bzdury i daj mi mecza i jeszcze się przebiesz ,bo wyglądasz w tym stroju idiotycznie. Smectaman: Ale po co ja muszę zobaczyć Gnomeo i Julię , bo to jest fajne ,moje ulubione. Kopciński: Nosz kuźwa szlak mnie zaraz trafi , przestań mi się tu podniecać takimi bzdurami ,bo ja tego nienawidzę ,a zresztą to jest bajka dla dzieci ,która nie powinna być emitowana. Smectaman: A czemu ma nie być nie emitowana ? Kopciński: Bo przez takie bzdury dzieci zmieniają się w szympansy i będą nie długo skakać po samochodach ,biblia mówi tak: Za miliony lat od stworzenia ziemi ,ludzie zmienią się w szympansy. A od czego ? Od tego. Smectaman: A weź mi pan nie mów mi tu głupot. Ty patrz. Kopciński: Co ? (Zauważają bujającego się na linie Helmuta) Kopciński: O w mordę. Kopciński i Smectaman wybiegają z kanciapy Kopciński: Ej chłopczyku ,co ty chciałeś uciec. Rózia: No to po nas. Marcin: Już ja mu dam. Na dupczana ! Smectaman: O kurka z bagien. Kopciński: Przepraszam ,a co to ma znaczyć ? Że uczeń skacze z okna i bije nauczyciela ,no co to ma być ? Rózia: Uf chyba odwrócą ich uwagę ,no dobra dziewczyny spróbujemy uciec ,po tym kablu. Bimbrowska: Jakby co mam licencję na schodzenie po kablach internetowych ,więc w razie urwania nie ponoszę odpowiedzialności karnej. Rózia: No dobra schodzimy już. Ponieważ wszyscy przykuli uwagę na Helmuta i Marcina jeden pobity uczeń ucieka z celi i omijając pomieszczenia ze strażniczkami ucieka z Państwa Szkolnego. W tym czasie niestety wszyscy zostali złapani i wrzuceni z powrotem do celi. Mirosława Fin: To jest hańba ,żeby takie rzeczy robić w tej nowoczesnej szkole to już jest szczyt chamstwa i antyszkolnictwa. Marcin: Proszę pani. Mirosława Fin: Słucham. Marcin: Jakiś pan w babskim stroju tańczył w windzie. Mirosława Fin: Co ,a skąd takie bzdury wziąłeś ? Strażniczka: Szanowna panią dyrektor to prawda. My też widzieliśmy jak Andrzej tańczył w windzie. Mirosława Fin: Dobra ,zawołać mi go do mojego gabinetu ,ja z nim porozmawiam. 8 godzin później. Wyczerpany ze zmęczenia uczeń ,który uciekł z Państwa Szkolnego upada obok jednej z dróg ,na całe szczęście znajduje go ex-nauczycielka pani Kwiatowska ,która przejeżdżała autem obok tego miejsca. Pani Kwiatowska: O mój dobry boże ,co ci zrobili ? Uczeń: Ja ja ten no. Uciekłem ,wszystkich zabiją. Pani Kwiatowska: Kto zabije ? Kogo ? Uczeń zemdlał ,a pani wezwała karetkę ,po czym zabrali go do szpitala. W tym samym czasie. Bruksela Generał: Panowie ,udało nam się zdobyć dokumenty z frachtowca płynącego z Korei Północnej ,udało też się ustalić po dokumentach ,że statek miał dopłynąć do portu w Gdańsku ,a odbiorcą głowicy miało być Państwo Szkolne. Price: A wiadomo czym jest to Państwo Szkolne ? Generał: Z tego co wiadomo ,to Państwo Szkolne jest ''quasi-państwem ,a ''w dodatku jeden z naszych szpiegów odkrył ciekawą informację na temat państwa szkolnego. Gaz: Sądzę sir ,że NATO może wjechać na to państwo szkolne i uratować dzieci. A zresztą ,jak każdy terrorysta ,będą mieć stary sprzęt ,który nie dorówna nam. Generał: To jest zły pomysł ,ponieważ straty mogą być ogromne ,a nowoczesny sprzęt nie zapewni nam 100 procentowej wygranej. W dodatku mogą zabić zakładników ,a to nie będzie najlepsze rozwiązanie. Musimy obmyśleć plan ,aby wywołać zamieszanie w PS i doprowadzić do upadku wszystkie jednostki. Plan ataku na Państwo Szkolne to będzie 1 czerwca 2017 roku o godzinie 15:00 ,ponieważ mamy kłopoty z Terrorystami w europie. No mam nadzieję panowie ,że uda nam się ten atak przeprowadzić jak najszybciej. Ale najważniejsze ,na razie nie informować o tym mediów. Godzinę później. Uczniowie organizują bunt i dochodzi do bójki ze strażniczkami. Niestety powstanie upada ,a Helmut za włamanie do zbrojowni został zbity do nie przytomności i wrzucony do trumny ,oraz trumna zostaje zamknięta w piwnicy ,ale przynajmniej w tym samym czasie Smectaman wpadł w pułapkę w kiblu. Czyli że gdy chciał spuścić wodę to się na niego cała wylała ,a przy okazji uruchomił ładunki które wyrzuciły Smectamana w powietrze na pisuarze i spadł gdzieś na jakieś pole trawiaste i zginął. Akt 4 Wojna o wolność Od października do 31 maja Helmut był nie przytomny. 31 maja 2017 roku godzina 18:30 Pani kwiatowska postanawia włamać się do szkoły w celu zobaczenia co się dzieje. Wchodzi przez okienko do piwnicy ,wtedy zauważa trumny i otwiera jedną z nich i znajduje nie przytomnego Helmuta. Helmut: Oj co się stało ? Pani Kwiatowska: Helmut matko jedyna co ci się stało ? Helmut: Zbiły mnie ,ponieważ włamałem się do zbrojowni w celu rozdania uczniom karabinów ,by wydostać się ze szkoły. Pani Kwiatowska: Już zaraz dostanie ode mnie... Helmut: Spokojnie ,nie może pani wyjść ,ponieważ strażniczki będą do nas strzelać. Pani Kiwatowska: E tam ,raczej one nie zwracają takiej uwagi na piwnice ,ale trzeba coś z tym zrobić. Wychodzą z piwnicy i idą po cicho po korytarzu. Wtedy znajdują salę i Helmut z kopniaka wyważa drzwi ,które spadają na strażniczkę szkolną. Marcin: Helmut to ty ? Helmut: Tak wróciłem i mam plan by wywołać w tym burdlu wojnę totalą pod tytułem burdello bum bum. A więc dawać mi raporty. Janusiak: Z tego co mi wiadomo strażniczki szkolne posiadają w swym uzbrojeniu karabiny typu ak w wersji radzieckiej polskiej węgierskiej i czechosłowackiej kilka strzelb typu SPAS ,czołgi T-34 ,T-55 ,IS-3 ,Centurion i Leopard 1 ,oraz działa przeciwlotnicze ZSU-57-2 ,ZSU-23-4 i wyrzutnie Grom ,Igła i Strzała ,oraz armaty różnego rodzaju M-1939 kalibru 37 mm ,ZU-23-2 ,BS-3 ,D-30 ,M-46 ,ZIS-3 i ciężarówki Star oraz jakieś radzieckie i jeepy i jeszcze do tego lotnictwo. Helmut: O nie ,to może być mały problem z lotnictwem ,jeśli uda nam się zdobyć broń przeciwlotniczą to może coś wyjść. Coś jeszcze mają ? Janusiak: Karabiny typu beryl i wyrzutnie AT-4 ,oraz Jevelin i jeszcze do tego rakiety TOW. Helmut: A rozpoznałeś co mają w lotnictwie ? Janusiak: Z lotnictwa z tego co widziałem to mają MiG-21 ,MiG-29 ,SU-25 ,TS-11 Iskra ,L-29 Delfin ,MI-24 ,MI-8 i MI-2. Helmut: Cóż mam nadzieję ,że wymieniłeś cały sprzęt ,bo ja uważam mogą być małe wątpliwości zwłaszcza do broni ręcznej. Janusiak: Wymieniłem co wiedziałem mogą mieć więcej typów. Widziałem też jak dyrektorka miała przy sobie Desert Eagla ,ale to jest bardzo kiepska broń. Helmut: Dobra raport o ich uzbrojeniu spożądzony ,teraz musimy ustalić plan na fazy ,macie pomysł ? Leopold Sik: To może zrobimy tak. Leopold ustalał plan ucieczki ze szkoły i wogule. Tak więc poszli do celi. Nie wiedzieli ,że NATO planuje atak na Państwo Szkolne ,tak więc bunt w PS ma wybuchnąć następnego dnia o 12:00 ,wtedy będą wszyscy iść na obiad. 1 czerwca 2017 godzina 11:58 Pimpciowska: A więc zwierzątka robią tak ,że jeden dotyka dziewczynką w to miejsce i się posuwają o krok za daleko ,bo nie będzie pieniędzy na aborcje. Helmut patrzy na zegarek i widzi ,że jest już 11:58. Helmut: Proszę pani mogę iść grzecznie do WC ? Pimpciowska: Pewnie ,ale nie maż kibli ,bo to wandalizm. Helmut: No dobra dobra. Po zamknięciu drzwi. Helmut: Muszę biec szybko na stołówkę tam są wszyscy. Helmut biegnie ,a Pimpciowska się wychyla i próbuje powiedzieć mu. Pimpciowska: Ej stój ,ja nie będę cię gonić iskiereczka robi hw... aaaaaaaaaaaaaa Pimpciowska poślizgnęła się posadzkę i uderzyła swym świńskim ryjem o ścianę rozwalając ją na wylot do sali. Helmut dobiega natomiast do sali i zaczyna przemawiać. Helmut: Koleżanki i koledzy ,bracia i uczniowie ,jesteśmy wszyscy tu by uciec z tego więzienia ,dlatego ,że mamy już za niedługo 12:00 ,rozpocznijmy działania. Śmierć dupcznom. I tak właśnie wybucł bunt. Do akcji weszły strażniczki szkolne ,które miały roztłumić powstanie ,ale niestety im się nie udało i uczniowie zdobyli od nich broń ,a następnie zabili je. Nagle Leopold bierze butle z gazem i ulatnia go wrzucając do kuchnii ,gdzie następuje wybuch. Potem Helmut ,Marcin ,Wiesio ,Papieski i Rózia idą w stronę zbrojowni ,ale spotykają żula strażnika wtedy robi taniec Party all the time z Eddim Murphym i żul strażnik w tańcu wychodzi szczęśliwy z PS. Wtedy biorą kałasznikowy ,beryle i pistolety ,oraz granaty. Marcin: O cukierasy Helmut: Marcin to są granaty. Marcin: Ojoj ,ale ja się pomyliłem. W tym samym czasie trzy strażniczki szkolne wskakują do windy (do której zastawiona została pułapka ,została jednak usunięta ,ale uszkodzony dźwig już nie i wtedy dźwig się rozwala i strażniczki lecą windą i się rozbijają i giną. Teraz bochaterowie uciekają przed strażniczkami ,ale są otoczeni ,więc się chowają w pokoju łazienkowym. Strażniczka: I co ? Strażniczka 2: Sprawdzimy jeszcze pobliskie sale ,przecież oni nie mogli od tak wyparować ? Helmut: Ów ,mam nadzieję ,że... I wtedy nagle kąpiąca się strażniczka zauważa bochaterów i próbuje ich zabić nożem ,ale przez przypadek uszkadza rurę i jest wylew wody ,wtedy do tego Helmut rozkręcił jeszcze bardziej i wody zaczęło się lać. Helmut: Do łódki szybko. Papieski: I co teraz ? Helmut: Musi ktoś drzwi otworzyć Nagle do wylewającej z drzwi podchodzi strażniczka i łapie ręce na klamkę Wiesio: A co jeżeli nikt nie otworzy ? Helmut: O uwaga ! Na przerażoną strażniczkę szkolną wylała się cały ocean i płyneli po korytarzu na łódce. Papieski: Ale masz niezły plan co ? Helmut: No oczywiście że tak. Skręcić w prawo. Marcin: Tak jest Łódka uderza lekko o ścianę i płynie dalej ,a tam był balkon bez barierek. Rózia: Ale przecież tam spadniemy. Helmut: I właśnie o to chodzi. Rózia: Ale co ? Wiesio: Uwaga wróg za nami Pimpciowska: Iskiereczka (Płynęła na drugiej łódce z dwoma strażniczkami szkolnymi. W rękach trzymała szlifierkę) Helmut: Płynąć szybciej. Rózia: Ale my przecież zginiemy. Helmut: Oni mają silnik ,więc zginą ,a my nie ,bo nasza łódka nie wybuchnie. Rózia: To mamy spaść ? Helmut: Nie łapać się tego łańcucha i wchodzić na ten daszek. Wiesio: Ale ja mam lęk wysokości. Helmut: Szybciej szybciej ,bo kolizja będzie. Pimpciowska: Iskiereczka. Helmut: Szybko I w ostatniej chwili udaje im się uniknąć kolizji z łódką iskry ,więc wchodzą na daszek ,a dzięki niemu na wyższe piętro ,a Pimpciowska przywiązuje kabel od szlifierki na odstającą część metalową ze ściany i wyskakuje z łódki ,a strażniczki na łódce giną od wybuchu silnika ,gdy łódka spadła na twardą ziemię. Natomiast bochaterowie dostali się na górę i zaczęli ustalać plan. Helmut: Dobra to może pójdziemy w... tą ,tak w tą stronę. Rózia: W porządku. I nagle pojawiła się pani Trzęsidupka od biofidbeku z uczniami zombie. Trzęsidupka: A co wy robicie tutaj ? Mam wam podpiąć elektrodę do pupci tak jak im ?! Uczniowie (zombie): Imhoptep ! Helmut: O nie to jest pani od biofidkbeku. Uciekać ! Wtedy uciekli do sali kiblomatycznej (sala o uczeniu się korzystania z kibla) ,a uczniowie zombie dogonili ich ,wtedy Helmut zaproponował im pewną zabawę. Helmut: Słuchajcie moje ząbiotka ,może pobawimy się ? Uczeń (zombie): yyyym ? Helmut: Chodzi o to ,że masz złapać tym widełkiem ciasto ,które ta o to gwiazda będzie nieść. Musisz mieć zasłonięte oczy. Ja będę mówić ciepło zimno. Zgoda ? Uczeń (zombie): yyyyyy okej. I zabawa się zaczęła. Uczeń zombie chciał złapać ciasto. Helmut: Ciepło ,ciepło ,zimno ,cieplej ,gorąco. Parzy ! I wtedy uczeń zombie wbił widełko w gniazdko elektryczne. Wtedy kolejni próbowali mu pomoc i też poraził ich prąd i śpiewali piosenkę. Uczniowie: Z tabletem fanpack wygrywasz fanpack ,pięknego tableta ,fanpack... I upadli Helmut: Haha ,ale to było dobre Nagle wstali i jeden z nich zapytał . Uczeń: Co się stało ? Wiesio: Byliście strasznymi zombie. Helmut: Ale wy wsadziliście widełko do gniazdka i prąd pierdyknął tak mocno ,że ożywił was. Uczeń: O jejku co myśmy przeżyli ,ale dobra mam genialny pomysł. Zemścimy się na tej jędzy od biofidbeku. Helmut: Jestem za. Chwilę później Trzęsidupka: No gdzie oni poleźli ? Czemu nie wracają ? Helmut: Hello trzęsidupko ,albo raczej ty durna elektrodo ,za chwilę cię zabiję. Trzęsidupka: O nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Trzęsidupka wyskakuje przez okno z przerażenia i ginie od upadku ,natomiast Helmut strzela z RPG-7 w salę biofidbeku ,rozwalając ją całą po całości. Papieski: Ło ale żeś ją rozwalił. Helmut: No to teraz nie będzie biofidbeku moje dzieci. W tym samym czasie na terenie PS trwają ostre walki ,jednak uczniowie mają przewagę ,ponieważ strażniczki szkolne to tchórze i praktycznie nie umieją walczyć. Na dachu Kichański i Juzio strzelają z pocisków typu Jevelin do nadjeżdżających czołgów ,oraz z Groma do sił powietrznych. Kichański: Wrogi śmigłowiec Mi-2 nad nami. Juzio: Się robi. Juzio strzela z Groma do Mi-2 i trafia ,a śmigłowiec rozbija się na podjeździe do szkoły. Kichański: Hura dobry strzał. Juzio: Nie ma za co. Kichański: Uważaj Migi wystartowały. Musisz je zniszczyć. W tym samym czasie. Rózia: Musimy wyjść z budynku ,by weprzeć naszych. Helmut: Tylko jak ,przecież urwie nam łby ,jak wyjdziemy z tąd. Nagle słyszą krzyki z jednych drzwi. Helmut: Słyszeliście ? Marcin: To chyba z tej sali numer 39 Helmut: Wchodzimy Papieski wyważa drzwi ze strzelby. Helmut: Rzuć tą broń natychmiast ! Nkawudzistka: Hhah myślisz że my NKWD się poddamy ? Papieski ,Helmut ,Wiesio i Marcin otwierają ogień do strażniczki NKWD i ginie. Wiesio: Nic ci nie jest ? Helmut (W myślach): Zaraz przecież to jest ta dziewczyna ,w której się zakochałem ,ach ciekawe ,czy umówi się ze mną na... Nagle do sali wpadają strażniczki NKWD i Gestapówki ,oraz szefowa gestapówek. Szefowa Gestapówek: Rzucie broń ! Helmut: Za osłonę ,szybko. Wtedy pada ostrzał. Wiesio: Niedobrze ,strasznie nawalają ,nie można się wychylić. Helmut: Trzeba rzucić im granat. Marcin rzucaj granat. Marcin otwiera wtyczkę od granatu i rzuca go. Granat wtedy wybucha i strażniczki NKWD i Gestapo giną wraz z ich szefową. Wiesio: Ów chyba mamy Gestapówki z głowy. Helmut: Dobra idziemy ,na zewnątrz ich weprzeć. Gdy doszli do wyjścia ,nagle zauważyli jak na zewnątrz trwa krwawa wojna. Nagle podjeżdża ZSU-23-4 Szyłka i próbuje celować ,w bochaterów ,ale pojazd wjeżdża w minę i zostaje unieruchomiony. Wtedy też zaczęły podjeżdżać dwa czołgi (Jeden Leopard 1 i T-55) ,ale zostają ostrzelane przez granatniki od powstańców i zostają porzucone przez załogę. Powstańcy wychodzą z ukrycia. Helmut: Haha udało wam się udało. Przemek: Tak ,tylko musimy teraz zdobyć te pojazdy i je użyć przeciw Państwu Szkolnemu. Helmut: To do dzieła. Adam: Uwaga SU-100 na górce. Helmut: Szybko do czołgów. Helmut wraz z Jendrzejem i Janem Zbędnym wskakują do T-55 i uruchamiają go. Jan Zbędny: Uruchomić czołg ,ej ty jak masz na imie ? Helmut: Helmut Jan Zbędny: No dobra Helmut wal w tego SU-100 i zwracaj też uwagę ,czy nie zbliża się piechota ,bo jak nam podłożą ładunki po bokach to będzie po czołgu. Helmut: Tak jest. Helmut kieruję wieżę na SU-100 i strzela w niego wysadzając mu amunicję. Jan Zbędny: Ale żeś go trafił perfidnie. Helmut: Nie ma za co Jan Zbędny: Dobra Jendrzej możesz ruszać. (Ruszył) Jan Zbędny: Zwracaj uwagę czy nie ma czołgów. Helmut: Widzę. Centurion na lewo. Jan Zbędny: Wal w niego. Helmut strzela w zbiornik paliwa Centuriona ,podpalając całego doszczędnie wraz z załogą. Wtedy nagle silnik czołgu bochaterów przestaje działać. Rózia: (Przez radio) Co się stało ? Jan Zbędny: Nie wiem chyba silnik się rozleciał. Jędrzej sprawdź go. Jędrzej: Nie ruszymy już czołgiem. Silnik nadaje się tylko do wymiany. Jan Zbędny: Nie dobrze ,dobra wiejmy stąd ,bo strażniczki będą biec na nas jak ruscy żołnierze. Helmut Jan Zbędny i Jędrzej uciekają z czołgu ,natomiast Wiesio i Marcin strzelają do latających nad nimi Migów 21 i 29. Wtedy nagle z górki zaczyna szarżować piechota w kilku ciężarówkach z armatami ZiS-3 76 mm. Jan Zbędny: Uwaga piechota szarżuje na nas. Wtedy powstańcy ostrzelali ich z różnego rodzaju uzbrojenia ,lub podpalając ciężarówki z koktajli mołotowa. Nagle artyleria PS zaczyna prowadzić ostrzał na powstańców. Helmut: O kurka ,zaczynają ostrzeliwać nas z artylerii. Papieski: Chować się za osłonę ! Artyleria składająca się z armat 100 mm BS-3 ,122 mm D-30 ,130 mm M-46 i 76 mm ZiS-3 zaczęła ostrzeliwać miejsca powstańców ,ale nie trafia żadnego z nich i jedynie zostaje uszkodzona szkoła ,oraz pobliskie magazyny obok szkoły ,oraz stara radiostacja KGB. W tym samym czasie Mirosława Fin: To jest niemożliwe. Jolanta Kutasiewicz: A jednak niestety możliwe ,musimy stąd uciekać ,bo nas za chwilę zabiją. Mirosława Fin: Dobra jednostki atakować ich ,nie mogą zdobyć tej głowicy. Dobra Sasza powiedz swym najemnikom ,żeby już jechali z moim wojskiem ,ty Jolanta wskakuj do jednej z ciężarówek ,lub do swojej czarnej wołgi ,ja pojadę w swoim nowoczesnym e-autem. Rózia: Uciekają ! Helmut: Spokojnie ,musimy przejąć niektóre stojące tu pojazdy i uciekać stąd. Nagle z dołu wyłania się ZSU-23-4. Kichański: Uwaga Szyłka kryć się ! Szyłka zaczyna ostrzeliwać pozycje powstańców ,ale ci ukryli się za murkiem. Papieski: Niech ktoś ich rozwali ! Wtedy za rogu szkoły wyjechał Leopard 1 i strzelił w szyłkę zablokowując pojazdowi obrót wieży. Wtedy Leopard 1 rusza i staje pod podjazdem i obraca wieżę w jadącego T-34 i rozwala go. Ku zaskoczeniu czołg prowadził Juzio. Kichański: Juzio udało ci się ! Juzio: Eureka Helmut: Dobra słuchajcie musimy wziąść i ... Nagle padł ostrzał z armaty przeciwlotniczej M1939 61-K. Helmut: KRYĆ SIĘ ! Jaruzelska: Ał stopa mnie boli. Helmut: Nic ci nie jest ? Niech ktoś tą armatę rozwali. Juzio: Oczywiście Juzio strzela z RPG-7 do armaty przeciwlotniczej 61-K i rozwala ją ,natomiast Kichański bierze motocykl Sokół i jedzie nim na lotnisko PS by ukraść samolot. Natomiast reszta wskakuje do Uaz 469 i Urala ,albo Stara. Jednak głowni bochaterowie biorą auto do przewozu dzieci Mirosławy Fin. Helmut: No nie czemu takim brzydkim szrotem musimy jechać. Rózia: Nie marudź ,tylko odpalaj go i jedziemy. Helmut odpala samochód i uciekają z PS ,byli na końcu konwoju. Nagle za rogów zaczęła pojawiać się piechota i ostrzeliwać ,ale nikomu nic się nie stało. Wiesio: Strzelają do nas ! Helmut: Wiem próbuje uciec ,ale na tym amerykańskim złomie chyba za długo nie pojedziemy ,bo ma silnik elektryczny i jest wolniejszy od takich radzieckich i polskich samochodów. Co za wstyd. I przepowiednia Helmuta o kiepskim silniku się sprawdziła ,ponieważ auto stanęło ,a nie mógł odpalić. Helmut: A walić to. Helmut bierze młotek i wali nim w przycisk zmieniając na benzynę oraz zmieniając sprzęgło. Wtedy auta z szybką prędkością rusza i nagle zaczyna ich konwój doganiać. Marcin: Są za nami. Helmut: O nie. trzymać się ! I niech ktoś łapie broń i niech do tych sukinkotów wali. Wiesio: Hej hej nie dogonicie nas. Janusiak: Schowaj się Wiesio. W tym samym czasie Kichański podjeżdża motocyklem na lotnisko ,skąd z zaskoczenia kradnie MiGa-29 sił powietrznych PS. Kichański: Dobra to jak to było. Wtedy strażniczki szkolne się zorientowały i zaczynały biec ,ale w ostatniej chwili uruchomił samolot i sfajczył je silnikiem. Janusiak: Pocisk kierowany w nas wystrzelili typu Falanga. Spróbuj teraz skręcić w lewo. Gdy skręcili w lewo pocisk wleciał w kamienice i wybuchł. Janusiak: Uf mało brakowało. Skręcaj teraz w prawo. Kichański podczas lotu zaczął ostrzeliwać Mi-24 atakujący bochaterów. Udało mu się zestrzelić Mi-24 ,ale nagle zaczęły atakować go trzy Migi-21 i jeden Mig-29 ,więc zaczął się kierować w stronę konwoju ,w którym była Mirosława Fin i Kutasiewicz. W tym samym czasie Helmut ,próbuje wrócić na główną drogę. Jaruzelska: Ciężarówka za nami. Helmut: Strzelać w nią ile można ja spróbuję znaleźć drogę na główną. Nagle z helikoptera nad nimi (Mi-8) skoczyła silna strażniczka szkolna (boss). Wtedy wszyscy byli przerażeni gdy słyszeli kroki na dachu. Papieski: Chyba są ,weź je strąć jakoś. Helmut: O tu jest jakiś przycisk z młotkiem. Helmut klika na ten przycisk ,wtedy na górze miniaturowa Mirosława Fin zaczyna walić młotkiem (Miniaturka miała uderzać w gumowe dziecko ,ale strażniczka tą gumową rzeźbę strąca) ,a ta umięśniona była centralnie nad celem uderzenia ,więc dostała. Wtedy z nerwów wyrywa rzeźbie młotek wraz z rękoma. Waląc kilka razy wybija szybę i gniecie obudowę samochodu. Helmut: Trzymać się ,skręcam w prawo. Skręcił ostro a strażniczki w ciężarówce rozbiły się w sklepie. Janusiak: Teraz w lewo. Helmut: Wiem Janusiak: Uważaj ,o nie policjanta potrąciłeś. Helmut: Nie on jest na masce i żyje przy okazje zasłaniając mi przednią szybę. Policjant próbuje wstać ,ale spada z samochodu na prawe pobocze drogi. Dziadzio pod sklepem monopolowym: I widzisz Janusz ,ale się dzisiaj dużo dzieje u nas w Polsce. Helmut: Jadę prosto. Janusiak: Wjedź na autostradę. Helmut: Czemu Janusiak: W konwoju Mirosława Fin znajduje się głowica ,strzężą ją poza strażniczkami ukraińscy najemnicy ,musimy ich dogonić ,oprócz tego jedna jedzie w jednym pociągu przewożona do Warszawy. Powiniśmy ich zatrzymać. Helmut: O kurde faktycznie jedziemy za nimi. Wjeżdżają na autostradę. Helmut: Nie ociągać się. Walić w te dwie ciężarówki. Juzio wal do nich z RPG. Juzio: W porządku Juzio rozwala dwie ciężarówki jednym strzałem z RPG-7 Helmut: Nieźle dwie ciężarówki rozwalone. Wiesio: Nkawudzistki jadą. Helmut: To rozwal je też. Nie ociągaj się. Juzio rozwala z RPG Nkawudzistki ,ale nagle zatakował ich MiG-21. Wiesio: Szybciej samolot ,nas atakuje. Helmut: Jadę szybciej jak się da. Jaruzelska: Chowa się za tą górką. Helmut: Dobra do tunelu nie powinien wlecieć. Bochaterowie wjechali do tunelu ,ale po wyjechaniu nie mogli zauważyć tego Fishbeda. Juzio: Gdzie ten sukinkot ,gdzie on jest ? Widzicie ? Gdzie on zniknął ? Janusiak: Widzę leci w kierunku nas. Ma bombę. Fishbed zrzuca bombę ,ale nie trafia i bomba rozwaliła kilka samochodów znajdujących się obok bochaterów. Rózia: Przemieszcza się. Juzio: O cholera nie ! Wtedy MiG-21 otworzył ogień z rakiet rozwalając obok cysternę i uszkadzając częściowo samochód odrzucając Helmuta z przedziału kierowcy i rozwalając lewe drzwi pojazdu. Juzio: Rozwal tego fuckingkota. Juzio daje Helmutowi RPG-7 ,żeby mógł rozwalić próbującego namierzyć auto bochaterów Fishbeda. Helmut wystrzeliwuje pocisk ,który uszkadza silnik Fishbedowi i przy tym strącając go na ziemię rozwalając go na wiele części. Helmut: Ów mało brakowało. W tym samym czasie Kichański w zostaje zestrzelony i wyskakuje z samolotu. Samolot się rozbija na polu ,a natomiast próbuje wylądować na Starze 266 ,na którym znajduje się głowica atomowa. Spadochron Kichańskiego zachacza o część ciężarówki i szura o asfalcie. Wchodzi po odstających częściach ciężarówki ,gdzie wyrzuca kierowcę i przejmuje stery ,jednak najemnicy się zorientowali i zaczynali kierować się w stronę kabiny ,ale dzięki swojej skuteczności Kichański zrzuca ich wjeżdżając w barierki ,albo w tiry. Jeden z najemników został i dostaje się do kabiny wyrzucając Kichańskiego. przez przednią szybę. Wtedy on schodzi po częściach pod ciężarówkę i przechodzi na tył. Wtedy bierze z tyłu pocisk typu Jevelin i strzela w nowe auto Mirosławy Fin rozwalając je ,ale wskakuje do czarnej wołgi wyrzucając Kutasiewicz z auta. Jolanta Kutasiewicz: Czemu mnie wywaliła ,ale przynajmniej dobrze ,że mam jetpack więc odlecę. W tym samym czasie bochaterów chciały zatakować dwa SU-25 ,ale zostały zestrzelone przez Lotnictwo NATO ,czyli przez dwa polskie SU-22 i jednego amerykańskiego A-10 Thunderbolta. Helmut: Nasi przylecieli. Juzio: O tak niech pokażą tym durnym babszytlą z Państwa Szkolnego ,żeby się wzięły za robótki ręczne. Wtedy nagle na radiu w aucie usłyszeli rozmowy pilotów. Pilot SU-22: Dobra bandyci zestrzeleni. Możemy wracać do bazy. Pilot Thunderbolta: Oh no Fulcrum atacked Miecio. Pilot SU-22: Miecio uważaj ! Pilot Miecio: Dostałem Pilot SU-22: Miecio wyskakuj ! Janusiak: O tam jest nasz pociąg ,musimy go dogonić. Helmut: Dobra to teraz jedziemy gazem. Helmut zjeżdża z autostrady rozwalając barierkę. I wjeżdża na tory goniąc pociąg. Helmut: Dobra Janusiak weź otwórz tą klapę od kontenera na wagonie. Janusiak z okna łapię pokrętło za pomocą którego otwiera platformę ,która ląduje na szynach ,robiąc dużo iskier. Wtedy wskakują na platformę. Rózia: No skacz Helmut skacz. Juzio: Wystrzelili pocisk. Helmut: O nie. Helmut wskakuje na platformę ,a kierowany pocisk TOW trafia w auto rozwalając je. Helmut: Cwane są. O kurde za wami. Rózia: A masz ty nie myta strażniczko szkolno ,która myśli ,że może rządzić wszystkimi Strażniczka: Ał zapłacicie za to ,że mi włożyliście śmietnik na głowę aaaaaaaaaaaa. Strażniczka wypadła z wagonu. Helmut: Dobra musimy znaleźć głowicę ,tylko... Jolanta Kutasiewicz: Hello dzieciaczki. Ląduje i wyciąga elektryczną pałę. Jolanta Kutasiewicz: A teraz zabiję ! Helmut: Juzio weź szybko biegnij rozbroić głowicę. Jolanta Kutasiewicz: A więc to tak. Stój gówniarzu bo cię zabiję. W tym samym czasie konwój Mirosławy Fin zostaje zatrzymany przez wojska NATO ,którzy zablokowali drogę. Przerażona Mirosława Fin hamuje ostro i została przyblokowana przez czołgi. A ukraiński najemnik ,który próbował uciec został złapany przez kapitana Price'a. Price: Gdzie są głowice ? Najemnik: Nie zostaw mnie ,nie zabijaj Price: Mów Gaz: Panie kapitanie znaleźliśmy jedną ,ale niestety drugiej tam nie ma. Price: Mów ,gdzie jest druga głowica ? Najemnik: Dobra powiem ,Mirosława Fin drugą zleciła przetransportować pociągiem. Jest w pierwszym kontenerze od lokomotywy. Numer pociągu to 619456 ,a numer lokomotywy to ET22-906. Price: Ok jesteś wolny Rzuca najemnikiem o asfalt. Price: Dobra panowie druga głowica jest przewożona w pociągu towarowym ,w pierwszym kontenerze od lokomotywy. A numer pociągu to 619456 ,nie mamy czasu do stracenia wskakiwać do helikoptera. Juzio ucieka przed panią Kutasiewicz ,a zanim biegną inni Helmut: Zatrzymać ją ! Pimpciowska: Iskiereczka Helmut: No nie znowu ? Helmut walczy z Pimpciowską ,która ma szlifierke ,więc bierze starą dechę i uderza mocno ,że leci w sieć trakcyjną i Helmut: Za tą babą ! A i uważajcie na sieć trakcyjną. Gdy doszli do lokomotywy ,wtedy Juzio przechodzi po dachu ,obok instalacji elektrycznej i pani kutasiewicz przez przypadek trafia w pantograf ,co powoduje zwarcie ,oraz zostaje porażona prądem i upada. Juzio: uuuuuuuuuuuuuu ale urwała. Jaruzelska: Nagle maszynista został zatrzymany przez kolejarzy. Gdy pociąg stanął wojsko poszło przeszukiwać ,a Mirosława Fin i Anita Kutasiewicz zostały aresztowane przez armię stanów zjednoczonych i wywiezione do tajnego więzienia w strefie 51 ,a całe zajście ukazało się w wiadomościach. Dziennikarka: Dzisiaj na śląsku doszło do wojny NATO z Państwem Szkolnym. Zamiarem Mirosławy Fin było zlikwidowanie Państwa Polskiego ,oraz wprowadzenie totalitarnego rządu i torturowanie dzieci w szkołach ,co jest nie zgodne z prawem europejskim. W dniu dzisiejszym premier Beata Szydło zdecydowała się ,aby Mirosława Fin została wywieziona z Polski wraz z panią Jolantą Kutasiewicz. A co było dalej z naszymi bochaterami ? Po pokonaniu PS byli szczęśliwi ,a u Kazika została urządzona impreza na cześć pokonania Państwa Szkolnego wszyscy bawili się dobrze. A Jaruzelska została dziewczyną Helmuta. Mam nadzieję ,że się wam podobała historia. Jest bardzo dobra i można byłoby zrobić o niej film. Wkrótce może się też pojawić kontynuacja ,oraz poprawki.